


30 Days of Smut - Day 26 : Kink - Choking / Breath Play

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laid-back intensity - it's a California thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 26 : Kink - Choking / Breath Play

Tommy gets this, he really does. He’s just not quite sure what it is that he’s getting or why he’s getting it. Now probably isn’t the best time to try and figure it out, though, because he can feel Sauli’s soft mouth around his dick and Adam’s big hand around his neck, pressing in just enough to let him know it’s there, and he has to concentrate everything he has on keeping still.

They told him to be still and be good, and he’s trying so fucking hard to do what they want. He _needs_ to be good for them, but more than that, he knows _they_ need him to be good for them. 

Adam’s holding him, right on his fucking lap, and Tommy loves the way Adam’s dick feels pressed up against his ass almost as much as he loves feeling the pressure of Adam’s fingers on his neck. Adam uses his other hand to hold him in, nice and tight, and he thinks he needs that as much as he needs to feel Sauli’s hands on his hips, reminding him to keep still and let them do everything.

But even with his hard dick in Sauli’s mouth, it’s Adam’s hand on his neck that keeps him grounded. Every time he shifts, every time he strains, every time he fucking twitches, he feels those fingers pressing in a little more - just enough to make him think about something as simple as breathing. 

Adam knows that making him think about the simple rhythms of his body is the only way to help him relax; that making him concentrate on this tiny, little piece of here and now is the only way to help him lose himself; that making him fight to keep still or fight to breathe is the only way to help him finally give up everything else and let them take care of him.

And when Adam whispers close enough that he can feel the words against his skin more than he can hear them, that he’s being so, so very good for them at the same time as Sauli goes all the way down, burying his nose in the soft hairs while he buries Tommy’s dick in the back of his throat...Well, then he feels Adam’s hand tightening snug enough to cut of the flow of air completely for a second, because there’s no fucking way he can hold back the moan and the _Please_ that fight their way out. He can’t hold back the buck of his hips, either, or the tremor and tightening he feels when the head of his dick finds the back of Sauli’s throat, and the muscles constrict around it as Sauli swallows.

Adam hasn’t told him he can come yet, and he’s a sweating, trembling mess with need and want, and he has to keep fighting to be good for them. But then Adam tells him that he’s been good enough for long enough and tightens his fingers one last time.

It’s all the permission he needs, and he feels all the tension and pressure leave his body as he comes. He knows they’ll take care of him, just like he knows he’ll take care of them when they need it. That’s what they do for each other.


End file.
